


Nocturnal

by Harukami



Category: Camp Fuck You Die (LJ game), Death Note
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Near, Mello, sharing a bunk, and the no-sex rule at CFUD (Camp Fuck You Die - LJ game; I used to play Mello there).</p><p>Originally posted to LJ on Oct. 4th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nocturnal

Being fourteen, it should have been expected.

Mello woke with a start, dragged out of sleep by the swaying motion at his back, Near tucked in tightly behind him. He woke with tight breath, his heartbeat loud in his ears, cock hard in his boxers.

Near was making soft noises in his throat as he thrust himself against Mello, grinding slowly. Eyes wide, Mello twisted to look back at Near. Fast asleep, he saw, eyes closed, mouth a little open and wet and oh God, he wanted to let Near sleep. If he let Near sleep, nobody was responsible for this, nobody would --

\--But that damn undefined 'punishment' was hanging over their heads and he thought it was safe but he couldn't _know_. It wasn't enough to break the rules, but the lack of knowledge was really the worst part.

He wrenched himself away, breathing hard, twisted and grabbed Near's shoulder and shook.

Near's eyes blinked sleepily open. "--Hn?"

"You can't do that," Mello told him, low and urgent and shaken. "Near, you can't -- you can't do that..."

Near opened his mouth, passed his tongue over his lips, and recovered himself. "Ah," he said distantly. "Of course. My apologies, Mello."

He rolled over to go back to sleep and Mello stared at his back, wondered what Near had been dreaming about, and tried and failed to sleep.

***

It was some days previous when Near had woken in similar circumstances, Mello spooned in behind him, one arm about him, moaning and grinding himself into Near's ass, a slow steady thrust-thrust-thrust.

No point in waiting. Near cleared his throat, shook Mello. "Mello?"

Shameful, almost, the way Mello was so orally focussed, leaning forward to mouth at Near's throat.

" _Mello_."

"Nmmmm."

Mello didn't really wake. He had blinked at Near and let his eyes close, falling back asleep almost immediately, still in motion, his cock heated through their thin layers of clothing.

Near sighed and let him sleep. There should be no harm to it if he refused to respond; there'd be nothing conscious to punish.

He dug his nails into his palms and bit his lower lip and let Mello, groaning in his sleep, rub himself off until the sudden sharp indrawn breath, until Mello's rhythm dissolved, until he slowly slumped against Near and Near was left trying to breathe evenly around the tattered breath in his chest.

Near eventually fell asleep still aroused, but there was hardly anything he could do about that.


End file.
